


Bishop's Ribs

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick and Ellie can't get away for Christmas so Nick calls the family to recreate a 100-year-old recipe





	Bishop's Ribs

Bishop's Ribs  
Prompt: There is a certain taste to it. 

It was December 26th, and the snow in Washington had been snowing thick and steadily for a week. The frigid temperatures made for travel almost impossible. Especially with a newborn baby. So the Torreses canceled all their plans and stayed home for Christmas. Nicholas Torres knew how happy his wife was to have some family time. However, when Christmas came and went, Eleanor Torres became a little sad. When Nick asked her about it he discovered that his wife was missing her grandmother's famous ribs complete with bbq sauce.

So Nick hatched a plan. He called his mother in law and asked for the recipe. It turned into a whole calling train of lots of Bishops. Who was able to help him piece together the 100-year method. He bought all the ingredients and came home with more than essentials and saw his wife and 3-week baby girl asleep on the couch. He quietly put groceries away. 

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Nick said as he gently kissed his wife on the forehead. 

"Nick??" Ellie roused from her sleep and tightened her grip on Adelaide. Who was asleep on her shoulder.

"Hey, babe." Nick reached over and took his baby girl, and snuggled the sweet baby girl. 

"What time is it?" Ellie rubbed her arms as Nick sat down next to his wife.

"It's late," Nick responded as rubbed his baby's back. "I think it's time for bed." 

Ellie yawned and followed her husband to the baby's nursery and then off to bed. 

The next morning Nick arose early, went for a morning run, and then decided to embark on the famous Bishop ribs. 

It was a few hours when Ellie emerged showered and rested and renewed. 

"Good Morning, what are you working on?" Ellie asked as she saddled up to her husband and received her morning kiss. 

"It is your grandmother's bbq sauce," Nick responded. 

"Really, you are trying to recreate it. There's a certain taste to it. Nobody hasn't been able too?" Ellie asked, doubtfully. She grabbed a spoon and stirred the bubbling sauce, just as the Adelaide cried from the other room.

"Well, babe, I'm just Nobody," Nick mentioned very egotistically and moved to his daughter's bedroom.

Ellie tasted the sauce, and as Nick came back in with the baby, He watched as his wife's face changed to bliss.

"Nick, this is amazing. It tastes just like my Grandma's Adelaide recipe. I can't believe you did this for me." Ellie commented as Nick passed Adelaide over to his wife and took out his cell phone.

"What's with the Phone?" Ellie asked. 

"Invite over Gibbs, Jack, Kasie, and Ducky, we have the famous ribs. And Christmas with our Family. Addie needs to know that people love her all the way to the moon and back." 

Ellie smiled at her husband over their baby's head and knew that Nick loved her to the moon and back. Even more so, to bring back a 100-year-old recipe, and invite people she loved to meet their daughter. 

Ellie caught Nick's gaze, and she mouthed, "I love you." Nick smiled back and responded, "I love you too."

The snow, even though it fell, did not keep their family away, and everyone enjoyed the meal; however, meeting Adelaide was the icing on the cake.


End file.
